


Drabble "morte"

by Voidonce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gift Fic, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Drabble écrit avec la phrase imposée « Elle est morte de vieillesse… mais jeune. »





	Drabble "morte"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J_Sirelue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Sirelue/gifts).



> Je retrouve des vieux trucs sur mon ordi... hin hin hin.

            — Rho, arrête de pleurer, Stiles…

            Si Derek pensait réconforter son petit-ami, il se fourrait le doigt dans l’œil. Et bien profond, en plus.

            — Mais tu comprends pas ! s’emporta l’humain, les yeux rougis et humides.

            — Si, je comprends, t’as voulu la sauver et…

            — Et elle est morte !

            Derek poussa un profond soupir. Stiles voulait toujours sauver la veuve et l’orphelin : il avait dû en faire de même avec cette limace.

            — Ouais, elle est morte de vieillesse… mais jeune.

            La seule chose qu’il reçut fut un coup de poing.


End file.
